


Sort of Sibling Heart to Heart

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [218]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Language, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Series, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What?  I can't come say hello once in a while?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sort of Sibling Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 10 August 2016  
> Word Count: 306  
> Prompt: everything  
> Summary: "What? I can't come say hello once in a while?"  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously set about a month after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was both fun and hard to write. The struggle to realize that she was wrong is a big deal for Veronica, especially since I envision there being the equivalent of a Purgatory, Heaven, and Hell in the afterlife. I want to use it as a way to deal with more of the esoteric bits of religion and afterlife. And let's be honest, I am down for the angst fest that is the relationship between Veronica and Ann.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"So I assume you're here for a reason?"

She snorts at that and rolls her eyes. "What? I can't come say hello once in a while? I mean, I'm taking time out of my super hectic afterlife _specifically_ to see you, after all."

"Seriously?" he asks, then finishes off the beer he's holding. Replacing the bottle in the six pack at his side, he grabs another and deftly twists off the cap. "I'd offer you one, but I hear that whole dead and non-corporeal thing makes it kinda difficult."

"You're a real ass," she replies and flips him the bird, which makes him laugh. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Lots of people have. What's your point?"

"Look," she says, growing serious. "I came here to say I'm sorry, okay? I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I never really gave you a real chance, I guess."

"You think?" He holds his hand up when she starts to protest. "I'm sorry that your mom put me first. I didn't want that, and I know you didn't. I don't even think she really meant it, to be honest."

"I know. I miss her and I realize what she did for me over the years. I was wrong and I can finally admit it."

"Have you gone to see her?"

Her answer is out almost before he finishes his question. "No. I can't do that to her."

"Do what? Let her know that you don't blame her anymore?"

"I can't torture her with seeing me, knowing that I'm not coming back to her."

He studies her face for a long moment. "You can't torture her or yourself?"

"Touché."

"I happen to know that your mom would probably feel better to know that you're not suffering and, more importantly, that you don't hate her."

"I'll think about it."


End file.
